The field of the invention generally relates to implantation into biological tissues. The devices and methods utilize electronic devices arranged in ultrathin functional layers, along with stacking of those functional layers in a special geometric configuration, to achieve device implantation that is minimally invasive while providing the ability to interface with tissues on a cellular-scale resolution. Minimal disturbance of the tissue makes the devices particularly suitable for long-term implantation in biologically sensitive regions, including the brain.
Many conventional devices are designed for interfacing with a surface, such as biological tissue that is skin or an internal organ surface like the surface of the heart or the surface of the brain. An entirely different set of challenges arise wherein the application is for insertion into tissue. To accommodate a device within a tissue interior, surgery is generally required whether the tissue is physically opened to provide access to a device. Although improvements have been realized in the miniaturization of surgical instruments and devices, as well as arthroscopic techniques, there remains substantial tissue damage during the implantation procedure and, if necessary, device removal. Tissue damage associated with the relatively large size of conventional devices, including by cannula and fiber optics, results in inflammation and risk of adverse events associated with the immune response. Provided herein are ultra-thin and mechanically compliant devices for implanting into and interfacing with biological tissue.